


Some Time Ago

by metalshootingstar



Category: Metalocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalshootingstar/pseuds/metalshootingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting a band wasn’t something Nathan planned, it just sort of happened. Told in Nathans POV the journey from how the band started, formed, and came together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Time Ago

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the show or the characters. Plus, this is all told in Nathan’s POV except for one paragraph told in Magnus’. I hope you like it as this is my first ever Metalocalypse fanfic.

Starting a band wasn’t something he planned on doing...it just sort of happened. When he was a kid he loved rock music and watching concerts on tv. The sound of shredding guitars and the piercing drums and cymbals while the lead singer growled and sang up on the stage. The lights shining down on them , as they played and the crowd screaming and cheering for them. Treating them like they were Gods. When he was a kid he used to write songs, and he would pretend to be a rockstar....then his voice became gravelly and hard as he grew up. Instead of singing, he’d growl and scream the lyrics roaring them in the shower. 

Then he discovered a new genre of music...death metal. Singers with voices just like him, singing about violence, death, darkness, blood, it was all so..so...brutal. He bought tons of records, and though he would one day look back and cringe very, very deeply at how big of a fanboy he was. He was a huge fan, enough so that....well...he even considered becoming a rockstar. 

Then came Magnus

His first job, when he was around nineteen or so introduced him to Magnus...and the man who would one day stab him in the back, and vow vengeance. For now however, they were just two total strangers. Magnus was a little bit older than him, and when he played.....it was like a hammer swinging down, like demons soaring in the night and casting their spell over anyone who heard. Magnus himself was actually pretty cool, compared to how he’d eventually turn out. 

Didn’t change the fact that he was kind of nervous...he had after all, a difficult time of it speaking to new people. He didn’t know why, but it was just...hard, people always wanted to talk constantly, or get touchey feeley much too quickly...and that wasn’t who he was. He preferred silences and only speaking when he had something to say...even if it was dumb, or just one word, it was better than yammering on and on. 

Still, Magnus was calm and patient, he thought a band was a cool idea and the two of them decided on a name. Dethklok, it was to be their brand from this day forward. But.....there was something missing and he didn’t understand what and he couldn’t explain it but there was. For the longest time it was just the two of them, making fliers and playing in crappy venues that smelt of alcohol and cigarettes with disgusting food, trying to get by in a small apartment. All the while he wondered what was missing.

Then came Pickles

They needed a drummer, it was his idea, and Magnus just shrugged in response. They weren’t making enough with just the two of them, and the music would be better with the beat of drums joining them. Plus, what kind of band didn’t have a drummer?

So they advertised for a drummer, and after weeks and weeks of trying out drummer after drummer. They were in a bar close to giving up, when in walked in Pickles. He knew who the red head was, the former lead singer of Snakes n’ Barrels, one of the greatest and best rock and roll stars...now said to be washed up. A shining star that burnt out, Magnus told him he was out of his mind that Pickles wouldn’t go for it.....but he was all for being impulsive and tasking risks.....even if he was still nervous about talking with new people.

He approached the man who would one day be his best friend, who would be his voice of reason and his drummer. For now though, Pickles just laughed.....and laughed when he asked. He was done trying to be a rock star and that that dream, was for kids who were stupid idiots. Because that dream was only temporary, bands break up and all the hard work they put in goes to waste....and in the end all those records and awards don’t mean anything. You’re better off being a jackoff than trying to be somebody.

Maybe it was the alcohol and the drugs making him bitter, maybe it was the aftermath of what happened that made him lose faith in himself and that dream, maybe it was a combination of it all and the price of fame....of what can happen when you fly too close to the sun only to fall. He didn’t give up though, because he wasn’t a quitter he told Pickles to meet them at the audition space. An old abandoned warehouse, not far from their where one day they would all unleash their true power as they tried to save one of their own. For now....Pickles just sat there, green eyes staring at a green bottle in thought. 

The next day, Pickles came and made the cut.... saying he still thought that this dream was stupid and that they’d fizzle out...but for now, he’d be the drummer Dethklok needed. 

Then came Skwisgaar

a year went by and seasons changed. Spring became summer, summer became fall, and fall became winter. Dethklok was doing good, not as good as they would one day become but.....good. He noticed more and more, that the more attention they got the more Magnus seemed to change. He seemed to revel in the attention. Started becoming bossier, and where before they made decisions together....he began to do things without telling Nathan, writing songs or scheduling venues without telling him. It irritated him to the largest degree.

Before where Nathan would go to Magnus he would instead go to Pickles. The closer he got to Pickles, the farther away he got from Magnus....and it was Pickles who helped him open up just a little bit more. To be a bit more relaxed and less nervous around new people. Pickles even defended him when Magnus would try to take advantage of him or would go too far in his frustrations. Even telling him that he needed to stick up for himself every once in awhile and not let Magnus walk all over him. 

One day, he proposed the idea of a second guitarist, who could play lead guitar. After all, it made sense to have a lead as well as a rhythm. Magnus however, would have none of it. He was the only guitarist of Dethklok, and that was how it was going to stay.....but well, finally he put his foot down and told Magnus no. That this wasn’t just Magnus’ band, that he and Pickles thought it was a good idea and they were going to audition a new guitarist. This led to an argument, an argument that sewed the seeds of resentment in Magnus, that would be the catalyst for another fight they would have years later......that would be the catalyst for what was to come. For now however, Magnus was outvoted and so auditions were held.

Many came, many didn’t live up to their standards...the guitarist had to be perfect. Then came a tall, blond, man with a heavy Scandinavian accent. He had been in many bands in Sweden and come to America with one of them....only for them to disband. He was a man with increasingly high standards when it came to bands, they had to be good or he wouldn’t consider joining....which was why he went through so many bands. No one could match up to his standards. 

Pickles thought he was a jerk and Magnus didn’t like him at all, but he wanted to give Skwisgaar a chance. Then he played...his fingers dancing along the strings, going so fast and hitting every single note. He was incredibly fast, playing at such a speed it was like lightning. So fast and so bright, Skwisgaar even began to show off a little by playing over the top of his head, behind his head, and stopped with a smirk. They allowed him in and with Skwisgaar they were even better than before..of course, Skwisgaar being lead now meant Magnus had to be behind.....his criticisms harsh and his jabs filled with such venom......Skwisgaar developed a hatred for the rhythm guitarist, and the two were bitter rivals.

Then came Murderface

It was Pickles’ idea to get a bass player. One thing Magnus and Skwisgaar both agreed on was they didn’t need a bass, that they were just fine as it was. Then again, maybe it was also the fact this would mean another guitarist to add to their growing animosity. He agreed with Pickles though, maybe it would balance them out...plus, a bass would make the sound seem even more brutal then ever. 

So they advertised...and one of the first ones was William Murderface. He wasn’t the best looking, and he wasn’t the easiest person to get along with. Still Pickles thought his name was cool and he wanted to give the guy a shot. Only later, would he discover that Pickles had met Murderface once before in his Snakes n’ Barrels days as a fan....and that he reminded him of Pickles’ old bandmate.

So he tried out and Murderface played the bass better than everyone. His chords were like the echoes in a dark cave, or a haunting wail and combined with Skwisgaar’s lead and Magnus’ rhythm. it created a sound so brutal it harkened back to the days of his youth. Back to when he’d spend nights listening to albums and watching concerts on tv. 

Though one day they would all come to view Murderface as a nuiscance, for the moment they accepted him as a friend. Murderface and Skwisgaar especially would play pranks, they would stay up late in their little apartment and talk or watch movies. The two men who would one day hate each other and always be at each other’s throats were best friends. With Murderface and Skwisgaar hanging out and Nathan and Pickles hanging out....that left Magnus alone.

Much like how they would make their future band mate and rhythm guitarist feel left out...so too did they make Magnus feel that way. This solitude made Magnus grow more and more bitter after all he was there first, he was the one who helped Nathan come up with the name, who wrote the original songs. So the darkness grew and grew. The bitterness bottling up inside of him. 

Then came Charles

Their first manager was only around for a month. He was a man who took the larger cuts of any money they earned playing gigs, who constantly made promise after promise but never fulfilled any. He promised he’d get them a record label, that with him they’d make it big, that he’d get them bigger and better gigs, that he’d talk them up. 

He didn’t though, he spent the money on himself wasting it away, and so the band fired him after catching him in the act. For a time they considered not having one, but Pickles suggested they did and they searched and searched before finding Charles.

Initially, he was distrustful of Charles Offdensen. A man decked in a business suit and tie, while his brown hair was slicked back and his glasses framed his face. He used to take lunches from guys like Charles back in middle school. Plus, there was the fact he was just so...so perfect.

Seriously, he tried so hard to hate Charles but he couldn’t. The guy was the real deal, it was Charles who got them a record label, it was Charles who talked them up and got them good quality gigs, it was Charles who made sure their expenses actually went to what they were supposed to go to, it was Charles who seemed to actually care about them and this band. 

It was also Charles who helped him crash the last remnants of the wall he had. The one who helped him come to realize that he was funny, he was awesome, he was smart when he wanted to, he was caring when he wanted to be......of course he’d never admit it. So he made a rule and decided to instate it in the band. 

No caring about each other’s personal lives or even getting emotionally invested in each other. He was too afraid of what happened when the wall broke to let anyone else in...besides caring wasn’t brutal, it just wasn’t. Skwisgaar and Murderface were the ones who seemed to be the most disappointed... they were best friends after all, and if it wasn’t good to care about anyone...maybe it was best to not care about each other. When the rule was instated their fights began. What once were best friends became bitter enemies and rivals, it wasn’t over night but it began with small things. 

Over time it escalated...and escalated...and escalated. Pickles and Magnus were fine with the rule, because even if he and Pickles were best friends...Pickles himself seemed to still have his own walls up.....but he could tell that little by little that wall was crumbling. That even if Pickles didn’t show it, he was disappointed too. 

Then came Toki

Their band was doing well...not as well as he’d hoped but well. Of course the anger and bitterness inside of Magnus was still churning inside him like a storm raging...like thunder bursting in the air. Over time, it grew and grew and grew until one day....he erupted like a volcano. They kicked him out and the ex-rhythm guitarist, the man who’d been there since the beginning, the man who had even helped him come up with the name of the band.....vowed revenge. 

He was obviously not happy...and he often wondered what he did wrong. What did he do to make Magnus hate him so much? What happened to the friendship they once had and the simple dream they both shared? What had happened to Magnus?

No matter how many times he tried to understand however...he knew he never would. So when the time came to admit their future rhythm guitarist, he was not happy when Skwisgaar said they should stay a one guitar band. It reminded him of Magnus too much, and he even wanted to tell him that if they’d done that then Skwisgaar wouldn’t even be in the band...but he held his tongue....he didn’t want to lose yet another member. 

He was relieved that Pickles came up with the compromise and after every single guitarist fell.....a boy from Norway came along dressed in rags. He was young, probably late teens and looked like he’d been through some shit. When the kid played though......his playing enhanced Skwisgaar’s and even though he fucked up at the last second Skwisgaar let him in anyway.....and the kid he looked so happy. He had even hugged Skwisgaar who looked so confused and lost like he didn’t know what to do except pat him on the back. 

So he looked as Murderface gently punched Toki’s arm and Pickles ruffled his hair. Starting a band wasn’t what he planned on doing, it just sort of happened that way.....but this was his band. Together they were Dethklok.


End file.
